landofranathfandomcom-20200214-history
Book 2 Chapter 3
Summary The group, continuing from before, opens the door in front of them. Behind the door is a portal. After spending a short time trying to figure out a possible location for where the portal leads to, Korvin decides to simply walk through the door and the party follows suite shortly after. On the other side of the portal, they are now within an ancient library and the party is confronted by a group of poltergeists who used to occupy the tower. They explain that the tower was once used for the powers of good, but had been conquered by an ancient wizard who had tainted the tower. The poltergeists ask the party for one favor, and that is to put them out of their misery. The party agrees the help and after a short encounter, they are able to defeat the ghosts. They now notice that the portal behind them has lost power, so they now begin to explore this ancient library. They are able to find four doors at the back of the room, but after exploring behind the doors, they are not able to find any exit. They are, however, able to find books to help them along their way in their adventures. Dorian decides to look around for any sort of item that may help them to defeat the king and after searching for a while, he is able to find a note detailing a location called the Vault of Secrets. Dorian explains the details to the party and they all agree that it seems farfetched, but they will keep it in mind. After not being able to find an exit, the party decides to rest and continue searching once they wake up. Upon waking up, Iginaac decides to take a closer look at the portal that brought them there. He then tries his luck on reactivating it and is successful. The party then goes through the portal and finds themselves in some strange labyrinth that seems never ending. They soon find out that this labyrinth is a sentient being and try to broker a deal with it. Their deal is that they will send any arcane knowledge they find back to it so it can have new knowledge. The labyrinth likes this idea and allows the party to exit. Finding themselves back in the room where they fought the wizard, Korvin has a good idea. He decides to use a rug to aid him in parachuting down the tower, rather than walking down the time consuming steps. As Korvin jumps off, the rest of the party trek down the stairs and find Korvin still alive and well at the bottom. After breathing a sigh of relief, they remember to grab the bodies of the villagers' children so they can receive a proper burial when they get back to the village. Upon arriving, the villagers rush out to find out what happened, only to be hit with depression once they see their children's dead bodies. The civilians give their thanks to the party for helping and give what they can for a reward. Dorian asks to speak privately with the leader of the village, and after doing so he is able to convince the chief to form a militia and is able to get some horses for a good price from him. As the party begins to leave, a shrouded man asks them to meet him outside the city and runs off. Figuring they have nothing to lose, the party rides off in the same direction as the man. He reveals himself to be a Tiefling named Belrose and that he used to work close with Feyaro with The Resistance, but he was kicked out due to his methods being too extreme. He helps the party decipher Feyaro's coded letter and says he wants to rejoin The Resistance. The party decides to let him back since he seems to know a lot about Resistance. The party then tries figuring out what to do next and decide to follow Korvin's suggestion of heading toward the city of Porthaven in search of any remnants of the old Resistance there. After a long travel, they now find themselves at Porthaven and immediately head towards the dock in search of the dock master, Samuel Kaldor, a Resistance member entailed in Feyaro's note. Once they find his quarters, Ammanas walks straight in and gets down to business. A meeting is soon set up to meet a fellow Resistance member, who is part of the city guard. Before leaving, Samuel Kaldor gives them the location of a safe house they can stay in. Then the party separates to explore the city, saying they will all meet back at their safe house... Hopefully all in one piece... Category:Book Two